1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a latch, and more specifically to a pressure relief latch for use with an aircraft.
2. Background
Heated air, under high pressure, is generated during operation of a modern aircraft. The air is directed through various structures in the aircraft for venting or to perform a variety of function for the aircraft. Pressure relief doors or panels are provided to allow pressure to vent when necessary, to prevent failure of metal skin panels or other structures of the aircraft. The panels also allow for easy access to internal portions of these areas, so that routine maintenance and inspection operations may be performed.
One example of an aircraft component that benefits from a pressure relief latch is the engine cowling. Aircraft engines have high internal operating pressure, and the cowling is rated to a maximum pressure. As the internal pressure approaches near to the maximum allowable pressure, it is desirable for the latch to open automatically to prevent overpressure. Although such a latch is not designed to open automatically until a given high-pressure value is reached, maintenance and inspection personnel require access to the interior of the cowling and should be able to open the latch easily when necessary.